The present invention relates to a connector assembly which is useful particularly but not exclusively for the windings of a stator of an electric motor.
An electric motor conventionally comprises a stator part and an axial shaft which are inside a frame; the rotor is fixed to the shaft, which is supported by bearings.
The stator part is usually constituted by a lamination pack on which a plurality of conductors are wound which form the stator windings; their end portions are connected to the mains for power supply.
Currently, as soon as the stator winding has been formed, each one of the leads of the conductors is welded to a corresponding conductor of a wiring system.
The welding points are then insulated electrically by means of tapes or sleeves.
In small- and medium-power electric motors, the leads of the stator windings are connected to a connecting terminal strip.
Both methods for connecting the stator leads to the power supply, although performing their intended aim and objects, entail drawbacks.
Among these drawbacks, particular mention must be made of an extremely labor-intensive nature, complexity in construction and structural weak points with a high risk of failure especially at the welds, with a consequent risk of shorting.